


All I needed was to fall into your arms

by Ivyandtheholly



Series: queer DGHDA fics [1]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: BUT THE ENDING OF SEASON ONE DIDNT HAPPEN, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Im setting this after season one, Implied Relationships, Mutual Pining, No Lesbians Die, Useless Lesbians, oblivious dirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivyandtheholly/pseuds/Ivyandtheholly
Summary: Amanda and Farah had a lot in common.Both were powerful women, who weren’t afraid to wield a weapon when necessary, an they were both head over heels in love with each other.Although no one would dare question their bravery, when it came to confessing their feelings for each other, they were both terrified.





	All I needed was to fall into your arms

**Author's Note:**

> pRETTY MUCH JUST PINING AMANDA AND FARAH. Clueless dirk, Todd and dirk are together!! not explicitly stated.

Amanda and Farah had a lot in common.  
Both were powerful women, who weren’t afraid to wield a weapon when necessary (Farah with a little bit more skill, but they didn’t like to mention that)   
Although no one would dare question their bravery, when it came to confessing their feelings for each other, they were both terrified.  
After months of mutual pining, and endless conversation with Dirk and Todd over how adorable the other was, and how they’d changed their hair, and how cute that jacket looked on them, Dirk and Todd had had enough.  
(Dirk was clueless, and was honestly just confused, and Todd hard core shipped them, and hoped his otp would become canon)  
Dirk and Todd ‘conveniently’ left Farah and Amanda at their shared apartment together, a four bed place with enough room for all the detectives.  
After a few hours of avoiding one another, Amanda and Farah ended up on the couch, watching a new star trek show. As the last episode ended, Farah mustered the courage to confess her feelings.  
‘Hey Amanda?’ queried Farah, her voice far more unsure than she would ever admit.  
‘Yes, Farah’ replied Amanda, a nervous tremor in her voice.  
“I like you.. .If you don’t like me that’s okay! I just thought you should know? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything... I’ll just go-‘ Farah’s nervous rambling was cut off by Amanda, who had a look of wonderment on her face.  
‘It’s okay! I like you too?’ Amanda could barely talk; it felt as though her heart was too large for chest.  
Farah shuffled closer, taking her girlfriends (?) hands in her own.  
Amanda leaned forward, stealing a kiss from the girl she liked (loved?). Both their heads were too filled with thoughts of the others smile, they could barely revel in the taste of the others lips against their own.   
~  
That night, Dirk and Todd returned home to find Amanda and Farah wrapped up in each other’s arms, a contended smile on both their faces. They were fast asleep on the sofa, legs entwined, and the TV still on.  
Todd merely began to drag Dirk upstairs, barely stifling a laugh at his boyfriend’s perplexed expression.   
~  
And so the two girls slept, safe in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I may write another two chapters!! double date with Amanda and Farah, Dirk and Todd? maybe? comment below if you'd like me to!!


End file.
